


I Never Liked The Quiet Before

by Moonscar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infinity War, Parent Tony Stark, Reminiscing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ignoring endgame trailer, it doesn't happen though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Tony stared ahead at his bottles of vodka laying on the shelf just a few meters away, the bottle seemingly gleaming brighter than anything in this room, as though it were begging him to pick it up.He turned his head and walked away towards the hallway to get back to his lab, a cup of coffee at hand.Peter wouldn't be happy if he came back and saw Tony losing himself in his alcohol again.His aunt wouldn't be happy either.





	I Never Liked The Quiet Before

Tony stared ahead at his bottles of vodka laying on the shelf just a few meters away, the bottle seemingly gleaming brighter than anything in this room, as though it were begging him to pick it up.

He turned his head and walked away towards the hallway to get back to his lab, a cup of coffee at hand.

Peter wouldn't be happy if he came back and saw Tony losing himself in his alcohol again.

His aunt wouldn't be happy either.

Tony walked down the hallway to his lab, the sound of his shoes clacking against the floor sounding to loud in the empty hallway. The place was usually bubbling with energy, either if it was Clint sneaking in the vents, Pepper talking on the phone or Rhodey's leg whirring as he walked.

Or the kid laughing from down the hall, or pacing because he was stressed about a presentation or him talking to himself. 

Now it's just Tony and May.

The others stayed on a different floor.

Tony paused in front of the kids door, his head turning towards the closed door.

He hadn't been in there since the snap.

Tony strains his ear to hear something, anything at all. Maybe the kid dropping his back-pack on the floor, or the kid talking on the phone with one of his friends that had survived the snap.

Tony doesn't hear anything, doesn't hear anything indicating that his kid was still alive.

He doesn't like the quiet that has settled in the tower.

Tony keeps walking to where he and Peter always worked together, the main lab that only they're allowed to enter. It's where Tony has locked himself in since the snap, trying to figure out a way to get them all back.

That's what everyone's doing.

Trying to figure our a way to get their loved ones back.

Tony stood in front of the door as it opened.

He stepped inside, glancing around and taking it all in, even though he had left only moments ago.

The place was clean, cleaner than it was when Peter had used the lab, since the kid had become comfortable he never cleaned anything up.

He used to called it an 'organized mess'.

Tony had dealt with it back then, but now he wishes that Peter could come back and make a mess again, if only for some proof of his presence.

Everything was silent.

Tony wishes so badly to trade his life with Peter's, has wished for it everyday.

Wished for it when he was holding onto Peter's disintegrating body, wished for it when he was clutching onto his sons ashes.

Everything had been so quiet then, even with the battle raging around him.

Everything is still quiet now.

The only thing ever ringing in his ears is the softest of sorry's he has ever heard, so sincere yet unneeded.

Tony walked over to the holograms he had left unattended earlier, leaving his cup on coffee on his desk. 

Just as he was about to reach the holograms he felt tears spring to his eyes when he looked at the Roomba whizzing around the room, cleaning up all the dust and  ~~ashes~~.

The Roomba that Peter had made with such pride because he insisted that  _if Tony wasn't gonna let him have a dog then he might as well have another thing to pack bond with._

Tony had thought it was ridiculous, but had grown fond of the Roomba after awhile.

Tony felt a sob pass through his throat as tears suddenly started falling along his cheeks, and he didn't bother wiping them away.

the Roomba suddenly switched courses and came over to Tony, bumping at his feet gently, beeping and whirring with concern at the man and Tony let out a watery laugh.

The only sound left of Peter were his last words and his creation.

Both of them still showing such concern for Tony.

Tony knelled down towards the Roomba and gently tapped the top of it, something Peter would do when he was feeling down or stressed. Just as it had always done with Peter, the Roomba twirled in a circle before facing Tony again, whirring in concern still, like it sensed that Tony still wasn't okay. 

 _He isn't sure if he'll ever be okay again_.

Tony sobbed again, but he forced a smile.

"I know, I'll get him back, okay? I'll get them all back. When I do I'll hug the shit of of them, okay? You can see Peter again soon" Tony said, trying to convince himself of this as well.

Tears fell onto the floor. 

The Roomba inched forward cleaned it up, almost as though it was it's own way of wiping a tear off of his cheek.

Tony chuckled sadly, but even to his ears it sounded pathetic, and more like a strangled cry than anything else.

"How about I name you? Peter had insisted that I name you and I never got the chance" Tony said, and it didn't really sink in that he wasn't speaking to a living being.

Peter would be insulted by that, saying that the Roomba does have feelings, just can't express them in words.

"I'll call you Rover, do you like that?" Tony asked it, laying his hand on it's warm surface. Rover beeped enthusiastically at that.

"Rover it is then" Tony said and stood up, his knee's and back cracking almost simultaneously, getting an amused beep from Rover once again. Tony wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of his already tear-stained hoodie and glared at the Roomba halfheartedly.

"Sure, laugh at your old man why don't ya? Now come on, we have a grape to beat, and a Spiderling to bring back"

Rover beeped enthusiastically, and Tony smiled down at it, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

This is the first day he has smiled since the snap, which was so long ago.

Honestly Tony had lost track of the days that had passed

Rover whirred again.

It wouldn't be so quiet anymore.

Which is good.

Because Tony had never liked the quiet before.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously referencing It's Quiet Uptown in the musical Hamilton
> 
> Sorry not Sorry
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love replying to them and reading them ! =D


End file.
